


Worth the Wait

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, recursive fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: An AU of an AU, in which Peter and Tony have married sex the morning of Waiting for Marriage.  This changes some things, but not others.—Tony thought,A month, I need at least a month.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting for Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470295) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> This probably won't make a whole lot of sense unless you've read Waiting for Marriage, an alternate first meetings AU in which a) Iron Man never happened, b) Thanos is super dead, and c) Tony and Peter get married in Vegas and then kidnapped in that order.
> 
> Please see the related work for content advisories, as it has all the same ones as that, plus an additional one for sex while one party is semi-impaired/a little bit drugged. Please ask if you have any questions/special concerns.
> 
> Thank you so much to duckmoles and jf4m for betaing this and to Stroz and my friendly neighborhood IronSpider Discord people for your help and encouragement!

Tony enjoyed the show as he dried off. He bit his lip as he considered exactly how long it would take Peter to finish sobering up if he was still a bit drunk this morning, as well as his own refractory period. He started to palm his dick, but had a thought.

"So that was a no on shower sex or your hands on my hips, but what if you keep your hands to yourself and I ride you? Would that work?"

If Tony was reading him right, and Tony was very, very good at reading sexual interest in another person at this point, Peter was highly tempted.

"We could tie your hands to the headboard if you're that worried."

"That, uh, that could work."

Despite Peter's previous concern about shower safety, he rushed through the rest of it. Tony left Peter to rinse off and went to scrounge up his poor ruined second favorite tie, a worthy sacrifice to get such a cute man in his bed and which was going to lead an exciting new life as it made further contributions to getting Tony laid. Despite the mess of the sheets, the KY was still three-quarters full. Tony emptied it a little more. He was kneeling in the center of the bed with two fingers up his own ass when Peter came striding in naked and a bit damp from the bathroom. It looked like he'd cut corners on drying off, too. Water dripped from his hair and trickled down his neck. Tony wanted to lick it.

Tony jerked his chin at the foot of the bed, where the red silk was sitting, rumpled, stained, and about to become even more beloved. "Grab that and join me, won't you?"

Peter's eyes were wide. He followed directions, which was promising enough that Tony hoped they had more than the expected scandalous 48 hour marriage, maybe up to a full week. Peter grabbed the tie and crawled up the bed, which had plenty of room for him on either side. He went left and dropped a kiss on Tony's right shoulder, then another on the side of his neck. Tony moaned a little at the burn as he added a third finger. Peter caught it on his mouth, fingers tilting Tony's chin up as he slid his tongue between Tony's lips.

Peter's kisses were slow, but thorough, a gentle exploration that said he was cataloguing Tony's every reaction and filing them away for future reference. Though he'd promised to keep his hands to himself when Tony was riding him, he slid them down Tony's sides now, petting at Tony's hips, palming at his ass, digging gently at his thighs. Tony withdrew his fingers and said, "I need you in me right now."

"Condoms?" Peter asked. At some point his wide eyes had gone half-lidded.

Despite decades of knowing better, Tony wanted to protest that they were married. He revised the week-long marriage upward, at least long enough to get tested and enjoy some semi-responsible barebacking. Tony pointed at the bedside table, because he had people to make sure it was adequately stocked wherever he traveled. Peter looped the tie around Tony's neck, pulling him in for one more kiss, before retrieving two condoms.

Tony raised his eyebrows. Peter smiled. He tossed the extra up by the pillows and put one on. He sat back against the headboard, hands tucked casually behind his head, and said, "I think you said something about tying me up and riding me?"

Tony thought, _A month, I need at least a month_ , because one repurposed tie was not enough to properly explore the image evoked by those words from Peter's mouth. Tony climbed into Peter's lap and lashed his wrists to the headboard in a simple knot.

"How's that feel?" Tony asked, voice low. Peter's erection brushed distractingly against Tony's thigh.

"Good."

"Not too tight?" Tony made sure, slipping two fingers into the little bit of slack he'd left.

"It's perfect." Peter stole a kiss. He stole another. "I'm good, Tony."

"You're very good," Tony agreed. Tony grabbed a bit more KY and slicked Peter up, savoring the look on Peter's face as he got his hand around Peter's dick. "Show me how good you are, Peter."

Tony raised up on his knees, lined everything up, and sank down slowly. He breathed out as Peter slid in. The headboard creaked. Peter's shoulder muscles stood out with the strain of his trying to hold still. Tony bit one of them.

"How's _that_ feel?" Tony asked, grinning cheekily as Peter dug his teeth into his lower lip. "Too tight?"

Peter's voice was ragged as he said, "You're perfect."

Perfect. Tony liked the sound of that. He raised and lowered himself, getting into a rhythm, until his thighs burned almost as sweetly as his ass. The slap of flesh against flesh was obscene, and Tony had the distant thought they'd have to do this again and catch it on film for posterity. This was the sort of moment that really deserved to be immortalized, Peter's pretty brown eyes watching Tony like he wanted to keep the memory forever, too.

"Worth the wait?" Tony asked breathlessly, each word a jagged sound forced out between the rise and fall.

"Tony, please," Peter said.

Tony took that as a yes. He put his hands on Peter's very well defined shoulders and drove himself down more forcefully. Apparently they'd gone very gently the night before despite the bruises on Tony's hips—maybe Tony's enthusiasm was _why_ he had the bruises on his hips, and he really liked the idea of Peter forcibly keeping it slow and steady—because Tony knew he was going to be feeling this much more deeply than a little lingering soreness. He was looking forward to it.

His own orgasm took him by surprise, feeling like it was punched out of him. He had to stop a moment, fully seated, and shudder his way through it. Peter looked even better with Tony's come coating his stomach. Dazed, Tony dragged his fingers through it and held them to Peter's lips. To his surprise, Peter opened his mouth obediently and let Tony push it in against his tongue, licking it off Tony's fingers and swallowing down every last drop.

"We are going to have so much fun together," Tony told him. Perhaps pointedly, Peter rolled his hips. Tony grinned. "Yeah, yeah. It's your turn."

Legs shaky, Tony got back to it, Peter's body twitching up to meet him this time. Peter sucked Tony's fingers like he was picturing something else, and Tony couldn't get hard again, but he was very, very interested. Tony withdrew his fingers to replace them with his tongue. Peter didn't seem to mind, moaning into it. For a first marriage, this was turning out pretty well. Tony hoped that when it was over, Peter would be up for the occasional bit of divorced sex.

When Peter came, he broke the headboard.

"That's—that's certainly impressive," Tony said. "I don't think that's actually happened before."

"I am so sorry." Peter covered his face with one hand. The shredded remains of Tony's tie clung to his wrists. "I can—I can pay for that?"

Tony waved a hand dismissively. "What's marrying a billionaire good for, if not getting him to pay for everything?"

"No, really, I did it—"

"Hey, I should get at least half-credit."

"—so I should take care of it."

"In fact," Tony spoke over Peter, "as you were tied to the bed while I did all the work, I feel like I deserve full credit here."

"It's not a competition."

"But if it were, I'd be winning."

Peter smiled. He buried his face in Tony's neck, letting Tony actually see the damage over his shoulder. He was even more impressed than when he'd heard the crack. Impressed and a little suspicious. Tony narrowed his eyes. "If I asked you about AIM, what could you tell me?"

Peter sounded confused. "Wasn't that a chat program a really, really long time ago? I think my aunt still has one of those AOL CDs."

Tony relaxed a little. "Just wondering."

"That's a really weird thing to ask right now."

"My brain's a weird place."

Peter dropped it in favor of mouthing at Tony's neck, sucking a mark in just under his ear. Tony ran his fingers through Peter's damp hair. They were going to both need another shower. Tony shifted. Peter was still buried in him. He'd gone soft, but now—

"Are you getting hard again?"

Peter pulled back. He smiled like he was sharing a private joke. "It's kind of my super power."

Tony pulled Peter close again. "Pretty good super power."

"Better than some," Peter agreed. He shifted Tony, and Tony went with it, letting Peter slide out so he could remove the used condom and grab the extra. His aim was a little off as he threw the used one at the trash can. That was fine. Tony had already decided he was leaving housekeeping an extravagant tip.

Peter flipped them, but then he kept his hands to himself, fisting them in the sheets. "We don't have to—"

"Oh, no, we really do. But you're doing the work this time."

They spent the next few hours in bed, then the shower, then the bed again. In between, they ordered room service. Tony didn't remember having that much stamina in his twenties, but there were large swathes of his twenties he didn't remember at all. Then again—

"Super power, huh?"

Peter, whose tongue was currently busy thrusting against and a little bit into Tony's ass, made a wordless noise of agreement.

"Fuck." Tony put his head in his arms. His knees were shaking as he came apart again. Peter licked at Tony's sore, puffy hole, and when it was over, slid his fingers in again, all four this time. Tony groaned. "You're going to kill me."

"If I wanted you dead, you'd know." Peter nipped at Tony's left ass cheek. "I'm finding myself increasingly invested in you staying alive."

Tony thought about those words a lot when they were kidnapped on their way to a very late lunch.

—

Maybe Tony could have been a bit softer, a bit sweeter, a bit more subtle about it, but his ass was really, really sore and he was having to rethink his month-long honeymoon plans. Tony hated when other people interfered with his schedule. All cancellations were supposed to be at Tony's discretion, usually because he had a reputation as a flake to uphold, not because his bridegroom was an enemy agent.

The first question out of his mouth when he realized Peter really was drugged and spilling secrets was, "Who hired you?"

"No one hired me. Except NYU, but being a TA isn't really a job, it's more like a trial by fire and punishment for pursuing higher education." Peter nuzzled into Tony's thigh like Tony wasn't taking the opportunity to interrogate him.

"So you interfered out of the goodness of your heart?" Tony put all his contempt and disbelief for the entire concept into his voice.

Peter frowned. "It's kind of what I do."

"And what do you do, Peter Parker, _if_ that's your real name?"

"I'm Spider-Man." Peter's frown went deeper. "This stuff is really effective. I didn't mean to tell you that."

"Even though you married me?"

Peter snorted. "Like you weren't planning to divorce me before the end of the weekend."

"Hey, I had plans for at least a month." And honestly, if Peter had made it that far, Tony probably would've kept him. "Maybe two." Despite himself, Tony's hand drifted to Peter's soft hair. "So you just stumbled onto a kidnapping plot and married the target?"

Peter looked increasingly miserable as they talked. "Other than the marriage, that's how these things go for me. You'd think I'd learn not to leave New York."

Oh. Maybe Tony was the asshole here. It wasn't a new feeling, but Tony still didn't like it. He petted Peter's hair. "In that case, I'm glad you did." He blew out a breath. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. They're coming back, and I'm pretty sure they're planning to torture us."

Turned out Peter was telling the truth about that, too.

—

When it was all over, bar getting the cuffs off, Rhodey stepped out of the armor and threw his arms around Tony's shoulders. They talked a bit while Peter got talked at by Captain America. JARVIS threw his own two cents in.

"Okay, so no wedding night porn, but tell me you at least got this morning."

"You left a towel over your cell phone, sir." That would certainly explain why Tony couldn't find it.

"We'll just have to do it again with better lighting and multiple cameras." Tony was pretty sure Peter's sudden blush was just for him. Captain America certainly looked confused. He put the back of his hand to Peter's forehead and nope, not acceptable. One husband grabber was not going to jail only for Captain fucking America to volunteer his services. Tony told Rhodey, "Be right back."

Peter stood up, patted Cap on the shoulder, and met Tony halfway. Tony threaded their arms together. "Have you met my best friend, Rhodey? You should meet my best friend, Rhodey." Tony presented Peter with a flourish of his hand. "Husband, Colonel James Rhodes, best friend and all around excellent human being. Rhodey, Peter Parker, brand new husband. I'm keeping him."

Peter side-eyed Tony. "What happened to a month?"

"I'm confident at this point that you'll make it through the trial period."

"Do I get a choice in this?"

"You did. You said, 'I do.'"

Peter sighed, but he was smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Rhodes."

"Please, call me Jim or Rhodey." Rhodey reached out to grip Peter's hand, but that was okay. If Rhodey had been too straight to accept any of the handjobs Tony had offered over the years to make the plane trips go faster, then he was also too straight to be a threat to Tony's marriage. And if he weren't, well—Rhodey didn't pause in his handshake as he pointed at Tony with his left hand. "Tony, I know that look, and the answer's no. Not even as a wedding present."

"Do I want to know?" Peter said.

"No," Rhodey said.

"What are your feelings about threesomes?" Tony asked.

"Not for me. If you want this to work, you're stuck with monogamy."

Tony felt relief and disappointment in equal measure. "Okay, but you need to understand that there's going to be an adjustment period."

"You're a genius. I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly."

Rhodey looked between them, lips twitching. "You know, I almost believe this is going to work out for you. I haven't seen anyone set boundaries so firmly with Tony since he hired Pepper."

"This is definitely going to work out," Tony said.

"This may work out," Peter allowed. "I'm willing to give it a chance."

A chance was all Tony needed.

—

Happy showed up with the Rolls and he was not pleased Tony had left him behind to walk to the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'm getting that it was a bad idea." Tony patted Happy awkwardly on the upper arm. "Lesson learned."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do for you," Happy told Peter, because it had come out that Peter had saved Tony's life at the very least on the way out of the warehouse. Usually he'd address anyone with aspirations on Tony's person with a level of detached derision, certain they were just another gold digger determined to marry him for his money. Tony was glad Happy liked the guy Tony actually had married. "Really, anything at all."

"Could, um. Could you not look in the rearview for the entire drive back?" Peter's cheeks were dusted pink. Apparently he remembered Tony's promise that he very much intended to make good on.

"There's a partition," Tony said.

Happy shook his head and handed Peter the keys. "How about I go take a walk for twenty minutes?"

Peter accepted them with a weak smile. Tony grinned. Happy took a walk, but stopped before he got far enough away that he was out of sight of the car. Tony said, "That man deserves a raise."

When he got Peter into the car, though, he was forcibly reminded of that whole, "Don't worry, it's all mine," comment.

"What the fuck, Parker?" Peter's shirt had brown splotches and a couple holes in it that coincided with holes in his side. They were scabbed over, but looked like they could pull open at any time. Apparently the shock blanket was the extent of the medical attention he'd received in the time Tony was getting his own examination and the cuffs sawn off. "This is not okay."

Peter winced as Tony moved the shirt and it tugged at one of the scabs it was still attached to. "I told you I have a healing factor."

"One of those assholes shot you." Tony wondered if it was too late to track them down and return the favor.

"Better than them shooting you."

"Why hasn't this been bandaged?"

"Healing factor, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you just get to ignore your wounds until they go away!"

"I think you'll find that that's exactly what it means." Peter's expression was obstinate. Tony didn't even know what to do with this—a situation in which he was being the reasonable, responsible party. "I've been doing this for a very long time, Tony. I can tell you from experience this isn't even that bad. It should heal in a few days at most, and that's only if the weird HYDRA drugs keep interfering."

"Just how often are you getting shot?" Tony couldn't help the distress leaking into his voice. He was very distressed.

"More than I'd like." Peter ran his hand through his hair. "It's one of the reasons a month is usually generous for the length of my relationships."

"Right, this is unacceptable." Peter sighed and started doing up his dress shirt. Tony smacked at his hands. "Hey, no, I didn't say to put that away. I'm saying that you're not allowed to go out and do more superhero things until I've built you some proper body armor."

"Allowed?" Peter asked in a dangerous tone of voice that Tony should not have found as hot as he did.

"If I'm not allowed to have threesomes, you should not be allowed to go out and get yourself shot at without protection."

"Tony—"

"Speaking of protection." Tony found the condom stash. "If I give you that blowjob, you won't reopen your wounds, right?"

"You're not always going to get your way by offering to blow me."

"Hey, blowing you has been on the table this whole time. There are no strings attached besides the ones you insisted on. I wasn't the one waiting for marriage."

Peter looked oddly guilty. "Um. About that."

Tony gasped dramatically, which was only a little bit of an affectation. "That was a lie? This whole time?"

"I didn't want to take advantage of you!"

"But you were fine with fucking me this morning."

"At that point, the only one impaired was me."

Tony wondered if he should feel bad about that. Tony decided he definitely was not going to feel bad about that, because Tony had given Peter the opportunity for mutually impaired sex only for Peter to pass out on him. Tony looked between Peter's half-hard lap—which was incredibly flattering, considering all Tony had done was kneel between Peter's thighs and argue with him for the last five minutes—and the condom. He really, absolutely refused to feel bad about this.

Tony gave a little sigh and asked, "How drugged are you right now?"

Peter put his hands in Tony's hair. "Healing factor, remember? Pretty much not at all anymore."

Tony shrugged and called it good enough. Peter perked up a little more at Tony drawing the zipper down and then his dick out of his underwear. It was a shame to put a condom on it, and Tony made a note to get a rush on that testing. Peter did make a delightful little noise as Tony rolled the condom on, though.

"You can pull my hair, but be gentler than you were with the hotel headboard," Tony said.

"Um."

Tony figured Peter would probably need to ease his way up to full on facefucking, but that was the downside of super strength, morals, and a general sense of concern for the other party. They could work on it. Peter seemed to enjoy it well enough when Tony took him all the way down. Tony had a bad moment when Peter hit the back of his throat, but he breathed through it—focused on the fact that he _could_ breathe—and then it was good again, feeling the weight of Peter's dick in his mouth, of Peter's hands in his hair, of Peter's gaze focused intently on the way Tony's lips stretched around him. Tony dug his fingers into the muscle of Peter's thighs, further rumpling the cheap fabric of his dress pants.

Peter didn't pull, but he did pet as he asked, "Okay there?"

Tony hummed his assent. He smiled around Peter's dick as Peter hissed in a breath. This was good. Just some nice, life-affirming sex with his sexy new husband who was—gently tugging Tony off. Tony gave a tiny mournful noise as Peter's dick slid out of his mouth.

"How about we try this again when you're a little less freshly traumatized?"

"Sweetheart, trust me when I say this is therapeutic." There was a tiny line of concern between Peter's eyebrows. Tony reached up and smoothed it out. "I've had a really bad day, despite its amazing start. Let me end on something unambiguously good."

Peter did; Tony did. Tony was pretty sure this marriage thing was going to work out.

—

A week later, Peter was loudly demanding a divorce.

"Honey, you _agreed_ to let me buy you new clothes."

"No, I agreed to let you make me a new suit."

"There are suits in there." Just three, but designers only worked so fast, and Tony had been pushing it with his rush order.

"I agreed to a Spider-Man suit, not," Peter waved his hand expansively, "this. And I certainly didn't agree to let you throw my old clothes away."

"You can have the ashes back if you'd like something to remember them by."

"The—" Peter put his hands to his face and let loose a noise of wordless frustration. "Are you telling me you burned my entire wardrobe?"

"There were some cute t-shirts I kept for you." And by kept Tony meant was having remade in nicer materials. "Is this one of those circumstances where offering to blow you would help?"

"No." But Peter let Tony draw him in by his belt loops.

It wasn't their first argument. It wasn't their last. Their marriage lasted a month, then two. Tony adjusted to asking for permission first, though he was fighting the habits of a lifetime in not just bulling straight ahead with whatever his latest impulse. Peter adjusted to having someone who insisted on him applying at least basic first aid after his heroic misadventures if the way he started going for the medical kit on returning from swinging around the city was any indication. Tony built some suits for himself and for JARVIS, though they were closer to Rhodey's than Peter's, and Peter only seemed to approve. Tony hoped he kept approving when Tony joined him on some of those misadventures.

Peter brought Tony coffee in his workshop as he tinkered with the Mark XVII of the Iron Man series, and Tony said, tired, but determined to work through it, "Marry me."

"Been there, done that." Peter dropped a kiss against Tony's mouth. "Got the entirely unnecessary new t-shirts."

Tony grabbed him by the collar of one of those supposedly unnecessary t-shirts as he pulled away. "Hey." Peter paused. He watched Tony patiently as Tony tried to put the words together. "I'm really glad you lied about waiting for marriage."

Peter smiled. "Best lie I ever told."

Tony agreed.


End file.
